


I'll Add Him To My Inventory

by SomeGrumpyNerd



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I just love Magnus giving people piggyback rides okay, and I really loved this scene so much, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGrumpyNerd/pseuds/SomeGrumpyNerd
Summary: "I'll add him to my inventory; one Angus"Just that one scene from the second lunar interlude where Angus joins the team, but with 100% more affection and fluff





	I'll Add Him To My Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the balance arc but I know there's big angst coming and I live in constant fear of it, so here's some fluffy interpretations to help me live in peace

“Hello sirs!”

 

The three adventurers let out gasps of surprise at the voice emanating from their stones of farspeech. The director's smile grew wider at their response, given what she'd been told by Angus about their encounter on the train she had a feeling they'd be glad to see a familiar face, and she made eye contact with the boy as he appeared in the doorway behind them.

 

“It's- it's the boy detective!” Magnus said in awe. “It's Angus!”

 

Taako glanced up to give the director a questioning look, but instead noticed her staring off behind them and turned to see the boy himself. Merle and Magnus soon followed suit, and Angus gave them all a joyful grin at having been noticed.

 

“Angus!”

 

“It's my dude!” Taako declared, mirroring the boy's grin. “Coulda _sworn_ you died...” He also muttered to no one in particular.

 

“Back by popular demand!” Merle put his hands on his hips.

 

Angus walked forward to stand next to the director, pocketing his own stone of farspeech for now and turning towards the boys.

 

“That's right, I'm gonna be working pretty closely with you three from now on,” Angus began. He was quickly cut short though, as Magnus took hold of his bracer almost instinctively and pulled as if to take it from him.

 

“Okay, so we're still doing this huh?” He asked, giving Magnus a look of tired amusement. Angus deduced that the director must have been giving him a more stern one from behind him, as the fighter soon released his arm.

 

“Angus this is embarrassing I'm- I-” Taako stuttered, a little sheepish as he addressed the boy. “If you'd have put a gun to my head I woulda sworn you died!”

 

Angus met the wizard's eye with a startled expression at the news, as Magnus burst into laughter by his side and Merle chuckled into his hand. He looked to the director for some guidance but the woman seemed to be shaking her head, and he noticed her hiding a small fond smile behind her hand. Angus got the impression these were just the kind of antics he would have to adjust to when working here, with these boys especially.

 

“Super good to see you though!” Magnus chimed, pointing one finger at him like a gun and still grinning as he tried to contain his laughter.

 

“You- you guys destroyed the train, and we- we all jumped off of it,” Angus began to remind them, slowly. “and you gave me the only remaining- the only remaining piece of flatware from my grandpa's set!”

 

The three adventurers seemed to jump to life at that remark, eyes wrinkling with entertainment and all chattering amused between themselves as Taako waved a hand as though to dismiss the subject suddenly. Angus could see there was something suspicious in their reactions, but he didn't have time to question it any further.

 

The director went on to explain about how Angus had been hot on the trail of discovering the organisation, although after being summoned and arriving at a moonbase of all places he felt like he wasn't even close in his investigations. He had certainly begun to put together the pieces of there being people missing and their identities forgotten, his run-in with the boys on the train had only furthered his curiosity when some of their knowledge was blocked by magical means, but it never would have occurred to him that the moon in the sky he saw every night was the solution to it all. Right in front of his face and he never noticed it, nobody would, it was like hiding in plain sight and it was genius. That was part of why Angus so readily agreed to join.

 

“So now he's our pet”

 

The director reached down to ruffle Angus's hair affectionately as she finished her speech, the boy blushing in response. He opened his mouth to say again how excited he was to be able to work with them, when he suddenly found two familiar hands on his sides.

 

“Now we own Angus,” Magnus announced.

 

“Well, I don't know--” he began to interject, hoping to stop this train of thought.

 

“I'll add him to my inventory,” Magnus hoisted the boy up by the armpits, placing him on his shoulders triumphantly with a grin. “one Angus!”

 

The boy detective began to laugh, both from the joke and the tickling sensation of being lifted in such a way unexpectedly. The three he now knew to be reclaimers were often quite rough, both in actions and words, but he felt oddly safe now staring down at them.

 

“I wouldn't say that much but, if you do have questions about something or if I have any intel about a mission, I'll be able to give it to you on the fly!”

 

“Good boy, Angus!” The fighter replied emphatically.

 

“Well, I'm not a dog-”

 

“ _Good boy!_ ”

 

“I'm just a, coworker, I would say...” he shifted almost uncomfortably under the attention. Magnus seemed to notice it as he dropped the childish tone.

 

“Good to see ya, Angus!”

 

“Yeah this has been great!” Taako agreed, apparently over his embarrassment from earlier. A moment later he reached up to poke the boy's arm curiously. “...and you're not dead right? Just to double check.”

 

“No... still, corporeal...”

 

“Oh wait!” Magnus stood up a little straighter, bouncing the boy on his shoulders. “Are you _evil?_ ”

 

“Nope, I'm great...” Angus smiled awkwardly, remembering how suspicious they had been upon first meeting him.

 

The director began to write some things down on parchment and held it out for the boys to take, asking them to run an errand for her in a more serious tone than her previous amusement at their interactions with Angus had been. With the paper held out for them, Magnus knelt down to set Angus on the floor again so he could take it, and the boy took a step back from them and began to straighten out his clothes again. As the director explained about how they handled death in the organisation, it did seem very grim to him. Death was a solemn enough subject without having to think about how that person would also be forgotten by everyone on the planet who ever knew them. A small part of Angus began to wonder if he was alright with that, but he quickly decided it wasn't worth thinking about, he was a member of the bureau now and these people were counting on him.

 

“It's uh, it's sort of an ugly part of the job,” she sighed, turning another fond smile towards Angus. “but it's necessary to keep little rascals like Angus off our case.”

 

“That little asshole!” Magus added, though his words lacked any malice.

 

When Angus looked up at them again to contest it, they all seemed to be greeting him with a similar grin. It had the same kind of fondness as the director's smile when she watched them all speak, or when the three of them were all chattering amongst themselves on the train, and something about it made Angus smile back.

 

The three turned to leave on their errand, and he heard them talk excitedly amongst themselves about buying things too, he could only assume from the massive supermarket he'd passed on his first trip into the base. On their way out the door Magnus turned to wave, whether to himself or the director, Angus wasn't sure. In any case, he was the only one that gave them all a sheepish wave in return, and that left him and the director alone again.

 

“ _So,_ ” The director began, seeming almost hesitant to ask the question now. “how are you finding the organisation so far?”

 

“It's kind of weird,” Angus said honestly. He kept his eyes to the door where the adventurers had just disappeared, and hid a small smile of his own. “but I think I'm going to like it here.”

 


End file.
